


Bra, excruciating, Loki

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Gay Loki, M/M, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Natasha knew, Pansexual Character, Secret Relationship, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word Prompr</p><p>Bra. Excruciating. Loki</p><p>or</p><p>The Avengers find a bra in the common room and while trying to figure it out, Tony's secret relationship comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bra, excruciating, Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krekta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Curious Case of The Discarded Condom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410149) by [AssvengersArsemble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssvengersArsemble/pseuds/AssvengersArsemble). 



> This is from and for Krekta  
> The only thing they gave me was the three words  
> Bra Excruciating Loki.
> 
> Having technical difficulties so if you got like a few emails for it being edited my bad.
> 
> ***So this story was inspired by another story, but i haven't gotten a response yet about doing it so i'm posting it, but if the author of the other one doesn't want me to post it (Which i don't see why not but) i will take it down and come up with a different idea, just an FYI.***

“Whose is this?” Clint asks lifting up a black lace bra off the floor behind the couch in the common room.

“As the only women in the tower, it has to be Tasha’s.” Steve says with a side look to the women.

“It’s obviously not Natasha’s.” Tony scoffs “That bra is clearly a cup size D. Natasha’s boobies are not that big.”

“He’s not wrong.” Natasha replies calmly.

“You’re not gonna threaten to kill him with your pinky for talking about your boob size?” Clint asks shocked.

“No.” Natasha says with a shrug.

“I’m defending her honor.” Tony says with a grin “I can talk about her bobbies all I want because she knows I don’t want to fuck her.” Natasha nods with a half-smile.

“What? The man who sleeps with anyone as long as they have a vagina and gives consent is not interested in Nat?” Clint asks.

“Correct.” Natasha nods.

“How can you be sure?” Thor asks.

“I’m in a committed relationship.” Tony grins.

“You and pepper finally got together?” Clint asks.

“Nope.” Tony pops the P.

“Well, then who is she?” Steve asks.

“Well… first of, it’s not a ‘she’.” All but Natasha has shocked faces.

“You’re gay?” Clint asks after a moment.

“Pan-sexual.” Tony replies “Or, in terms you’d understand bi-sexual.”

“Huh.” Steve says more to himself.

“So who is this mystery man?” Clint asks.

“You all know who he is.” Tony says with a slight smile.

“Rhodey?” Steve asks.

“Nope. Tried that, better off friends.” Tony replies easily.

“Happy?” Clint tries again.

“No.” Tony laughs “He’s married with kids. To a nice women.”

“Who is it then?”

“Hey, Thor? Do you know?” Tony asks.

“Why would Thor know?” Clint asks looking to the god.

“My brother has stated he is in a relationship, recently.” Thor says with a slight frown “I didn’t realize that it was with you, Anthony.”

“You’re dating _Loki_?” Clint asks baffled.

“Yup. He’s very very-“

“I don’t want to know!” Clint covers his ears.

“I was gonna says different when he’s with me. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“So you finally told them.” Loki says to Tony appearing.

“I did, Snuggly muffin. Aren’t you happy?”

“Yeah, it only took you 3 months.”

“3 months?!” Clint demands.

“Yeah.” Tony smiles.

“An excruciating 3 months, I might add.” Loki says with a smirk.

“Oh yeah.” Tony rolls his eyes. “ _So Excruciating_! You thought it was daring and sexy!”

“You said that to me because you didn’t want to tell them.” Loki shaking his head making Tony pause.

“That sounds like something I’d say.” Tony admits. “Okay. Well, I’ve told them now. So, now I can do this.” Tony grabs Loki’s collar and kisses him.

He gets a few ews and gaging noises before he pulls back.

“Thank you for being understanding about my relationship.” Tony replies sarcastically. 

“Wait, we still don’t know whose bra that is!” Clint realizes looking at it now on the couch.

“Uh… you see, that ours.” Tony says with a slight grin.

“Ugh I don’t want to know.” Clint says with a gaging noise.

“You’re an ass.” Tony throws a pillow at him.

“I don’t care what you two do. Just don’t leave it lying around.” Clint says with a  shrug.

“Fair point. Alright.” Tony nods “Hey who’s hungry? Loki can make a mean Bolognese sauce.”

“Oh… I haven’t had that in a while.” Thor nods “Brother, will you make it for us?” Loki nods and Thor cheers.

“You guys are awesome.” Tony smiles.

“We know.” Clint tosses him the pillow as they head to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> And as always feel free to give me a prompt! I have a few to do, but I can't really go anywhere or do anything, because my foot is still broken, i'm just off the pain pills, which means i can write more! Yay!


End file.
